Valentina Glinka Estes
| Caption = Valentina | Kana = ヴァレンティナ=グリンカ=エステス | Romaji= Varentina Gurinka Esutesu | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = | Age = 20(Arc One)Light Novel Volume 5 21(Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 6 22(Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Navy Blue | Eyecolor=Violet | Birthplace= Osterode, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Ezendeis | Element= Void/Shadow | Territory= Osterode | Occupation= Lord of Osterode | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Osterode | Army= Osterode ArmyLight Novel Volume 11 | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Hitomi Harada |Engdub= Monica Rial }} Valentina Glinka Estes is one of seven titular Vanadis of Zhcted. Being the most calculating and devious among the seven, Valentina is different from other Vanadis not only due to her mysterious past, but also the fact that she uses deception in order to get others to do her bidding and gain advantages. As one of lost descendants of Zhcted's regal bloodline, Valentina will do anything to pave her path as Queen of Zhcted by all means necessary, even using methods such as manipulation of her subjects whilst enjoying chaos in other kingdoms; making her a semi-antagonist in the series. Character Information Appearance Valentina has long black hime-style hair with a navy blue shade and purple eyes. She also possesses a voluptuous body figure, with her large bust and curvy waistline that almost rivals to Sofy's own. Her main clothes is her silk white dress exposes much of her cleavage and most of her dress's parts are almost transparent. Valentina's dress also consists of roses with three different colors on their respective positions: white one on her hair, purple rose is on her waist and red roses that located in different locations with first two are located on her scarf while the others located at her shoes.Light Novel 5 cover These roses however are artificial as they often used as Valentina's secondary weapons whenever she is not using Ezendeis's teleportation or Veda. Personality Mysterious yet happy-go-lucky, Valentine is an unique Vanadis whose personalities and attributes are beyond anyone's prediction. She is often seen as a jolly person who often smiles to almost anyone she met. She is also seemly a polite, calm and even soft spoken person with high mannerism and etiquette similar to her fellow Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie. Behind her smile however masking her cunning and sinister side. Unlike her fellow Vanadis, Valentina uses deception and manipulation for her ulterior motives. According to Sofy, Valentina often lies in order to make other people believe her ruses. Additionally, due to her family's position as a descendant to Zhcted's nobility, which makes her as a possible successor to the crown even by a slightest chance, Valentina would go any length to elevate her chances for the crown while eliminating possible competition. Because of her hunger for power, the Void Vanadis care less about Zhcted affairs and even indulging other kingdoms mishaps. Valentina is also a cunning and patient opportunist who willing to wait for a right moment to achieve her goal. History Valentina is born in House Estes, the House that rumored to be the lost descendant family to Zhcted's Royal Family. Despite it's regal status, House Estes's influence was weak compared to other aristocrats families and given a limited power and wealth to govern Osterode, a Zhcted's territory which was so poor that its was barely grow any corps and even considered as the kingdom's wasteland. Because of this, Valentina yield a strong resentment towards Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3 In her childhood, Valentina was interested in reading books and one of them was entitled "Records of the War of Zephyria", which she interested about the tales of Zephyria's reign as the Queen of Asvarre. The tales about the legendary Asvarre Queen has inspired and fantasized Valentina, as she vowed to becoming the queen like Zephyria.Light Novel Volume 6 To improve the condition of her principality, Valentina spent her time by using her skills as a politician to increase her power and influence among the nobility. Through this dedication and perseverance, Valentina's effort proved fruition as she has became Osterode only influential figure and even elected as one of Zhcted officials. At the age of 17, Valentina became the Vanadis of Osterode. Prior her post as a Vanadis, Valentina made her first and only encounter towards Prince Ruslan, King Viktor's favorite son who was popular for his political talents and charisma. While Ruslan passed away due to his "fatal disease", Valentina anxiously performed an investigation behind his sickness while assuming that the prince's death was caused by an unlikely conspiracy. After a year of long investigations however, Valentina gave up since there wasn't any evidence to support the investigation while immediately concluding that Ruslan died by natural causes. She was also responsible for the destruction of House Abt, Liza's former family after investigated her late father's crimes. Chronology Osterode's Sudden Prosperity Prior a fierce feud between Brune and Zhcted, Valentina was supposedly to participate the battle in Dinant Plains under Viktor's orders. However, because of her "illness"- an excuse she used to fool Zhcted's minsters or even Viktor, Valentina did not participate the battle as she claimed that even if she did enters into the battlefield, casualties were inevitable and even deeming that a mere scratch could be considered as "heavily-injured". As the result, Osterode became richer and prosper than it's former-self in previous five years, with most of the reward were shared from her bandit subjugation war efforts. Even abundant powers and luxuries did not satisfied Valentina, as she prepared to execute an unknown scheme for the throne. Role in Brune Civil War's Peak At the peak of the Brune Civil War where Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army's victory over the Muozinel Army, Valentina silently teleported into Perucche Fortress and paid Tigre a quiet visit without triggering Elen's and Mira's suspicion. While seeing Tigre in his deep slumber, the Void Vanadis began to wonder about his attributes that attracted her fellow Vanadises while attempt to tease his sleepy face. To her unexpected surprise however, Valentina's breasts were accidentally groped by a drowsy Tigre. Valentina could only smile bitterly and whispered to a sleeping Tigre that should he wake up he will be confronting terrible consequences. Still, she anticipating to see him again before poking Tigre's face and exited his bedroom via a vortex portal. During the final battle between Tigre and Thenardier, Valentina paid a rare visit to the Royal Palace and met her fellow Vanadis, Sofya Obertas, who had just exited the Kings Throne Room. She lied to the Light Flower Vanadis about her exhaustion due to the over-usage of her teleportation powers and her dissatisfaction about her harem of men. When she was supposedly invited by Sofy for a "tea", Valentina instead smiled at her fellow Vanadis as she bidding her farewell and walked ahead for Viktor's throne room, which rising Sofy's suspicions towards Valentina's ruse and her ulterior ambitions. Post Brune Civil War and Hidden Alliance with Ganelon Prior the aftermath of the Civil War, Valentina arrived and gave the exiled Ganelon and Greast shelter after they escaped Brune.Light Novel Volume 5 EpilogueThe reason behind Secret Void Vanadis's deadly alliance with the former Brune aristocrat is to create yet another chaos within Brune to order to weaken Queen Regin's power. Six months later, Valentina made an indirect proposal to King Victor to choose Tigre as a secret messenger to Asvarre. Another two elder statesmen had slipped in the word, and she made sure that others would not know that the idea was originally hers. Valentina then went to Port Prepus and spent days in a regal hotel for Tigre. However, she learned from her messenger that Tigre wasn't headed for Prepus and headed in Lippner instead, thanks to Alexandra Alshavin's arrangement. Valentina was worried over this matter as if her plan was foiled, suspecting someone has watched over her. Nonetheless, Valentina remained calm while reading her favorite book until midnight. Zhcted New Heir: A Disputed War for the Crown Months after Tigre's disappearance, King Viktor fell ill and decided entrusted his throne to his nephew-in-law, Eugene of Pardu. Whilst Ilda was frustrated over the decision, Valentina was invited by Ilda to her mansion as his (allegedly) celebration over Eugene's accession as the new king while arranging a truce between both aristocrat via a treaty. Behind this treaty however, was part of the Secret Void Vanadis plan to create disorientation between Ilda and Eugene. While both aristocrats left the table , Valentina firstly bribed Ilda's attendant while putting a small portion of poison on Ilda's cup, though the poison was put onto the Ilda's cup's lid instead. Still, it managed to fool Ilda as he accused Eugene for attempting to kill him with the poison, further straining both aristocrats's relationship in the progress. As her manipulation of both Ilda and Eugene was a success, Valentina began to prepare for her next move. Ulterior Plans for Eternal Anarchy While Elen and Liza went to stop both Eugene and Ilda from engaging a war, Valentina was summoned by Victor regarding the similar problem. Although the news came to the king's ears, Valentina lied by blaming Eugene for staring the war even though she was the culprit behind their feud. Valentina then requested a false permission to be a mediator for both princes, but the old king initially refuses since Valentina has much good terms with Ilda than Eugene due to their longtime acquaintance. Despite Viktor's protest, Valentina managed to persuade the old king by revealing that she was the one who recommended Eugene about the vodka while apologizes to Viktor for unable to stop the feud. Swayed by the Void Vanadis's lies, Viktor reluctantly appoint her as the mediator before the meeting dismiss. While leaving the court room, Valentina remarked over Victor's suspicions while hoping her "mediator-role" would settle her problems. Valentina stopped in mid-way while looking at the royal garden and impressed it's beauty. While indulging the scenery, Valentina began to wonder about her creation of factions within Zhcted and would use them to gain her advantage in order to dethrone Viktor and proclaims herself as Zhcted's next ruler. The vile scheme however was only the beginning for Valentina, who tended to deal with her other five Vanadises by keeping them at bay from her quest for power. She is also thinking about Osterode since she considered it as treasured land even with it's poor beginning while vowed to reach the throne as fast as possible, even resorted to use immoral tactics to do so. Upon realizing her devious ambitions, the Void Vanadis asked her Viralt to find a new owner should it found her ambitions as dangerous. However, her Viralt refused to leave its owner. She was then informed that Ganelon and Gleast were no longer in Osterode and left for Brune to create more anarchy. However, she paid lesser concerns about them as long the chaos did not reach Osterode, while smirking as if she has achieved her goal. Kazakov's Downfall Following Kazakov's demise by Elen's blade during a war in Birche Lake , Valentina received supports from Kazakov's former retainers and allies after the fall of the late Earl, resulting her drastic rise of power and influence over northern Zhcted while also bringing the downfall of Kazakov's House. Sun Festival One year later, Valentina attended the Sun Festival in Silesia where she met Tigre and her fellow Vanadises after they met Ilda. Prior her first meeting with Tigre, Valentina greeted the Brune Hero with courtesy and secret reminded herself over her second encounter much to Tigre's surprise. Nevertheless, Valentina witnessed Viktor's announcement of Eugene's ascension as the old king's successor and gave him an applause from afar. On the Sun Festival's first night, Valentina and the Vanadises were discussing about the demons's encounter and Tigre's Black Bow. Even after listened to her fellow Vanadises story while learned briefly about Tigre's mother, Valentina remained skeptical as she told the Vanadises that because Tigre will be leaving for Zhcted after the party, she wasn't able to guarantee over Tigre's return to Zhcted again. Valentina asked Tigre about his next move, which Tigre told her that he haven't thought about it yet and requested her cooperation to find the demons. Regardless, Valentina nonchalantly accepted Tigre's before excused herself from the conversation. In her guest room, Valentina remarked her meeting with her fellow Vanadises and Tigre. Despite viewing Tigre's lack of ambitions uninteresting, his professionalism during the meeting has garnered the Void Vanadis's interest as she vowed to take advantage on Tigre's departure for Brune without her fellow Vanadises's interference, especially after seeing Liza's and Mila's unexpected changes. Whilst drinking her wine, Valentina also thought about the demons she heard from the meeting while wondered if Tigre and the Vanadises knew anything about Drekavac or Ganelon, the notorious yet important figure during the Brune Civil War. Nevertheless, she decided to watch her comrades's struggle for a while before making her move. On the next day, Valentina was among of many to learn Sachstein Army's invasion towards Brune and she was tasked by Viktor to help Tigre and Elen in repelling their Western enemy kingdom. Despite Sofy still skeptical over her participation in the battle, Valentina simply replied that she will be helping Brune due to the kingdom's truce with Zhcted. Before leaving, Valentina was thanked by Tigre for her assistance and when she was asked how to reach Brune, she told Tigre that she would go to Brune via a sailing ship from northern Zhcted before bidding farewell to Tigre. Role in Repelling Sachstein Army Main Article: Second Battle of Plainville After sending her messenger to Osterode for her absence, Valentina used the sea route for Brune's southern port without her soldiers and rode her horse carriage for Plainville Plains. Whilst meeting with Elen and her adjutant Limlisha, the Void Vanadis also met Tigre and when she was asked about finding their whereabouts, which she considered as a coincidence. After having a little quarrel with Elen, Valentina discussed with Tigre and others about her plan. Despite its effectiveness, Tigre's rejected her plan. Nonetheless, Valentina instead suggested her second plan which Tigre accepted. (To be added...) Prior the final conflict between Moonlight Knights and Sachstein Army however, Valentina did not participate the battle as she took her nap in her horse carriage due to her "illness", although the war was over after she woke up from her nap. Still, the result of the Moonlight Knights's victory over Sachstein Army has garnered Valentina's interest as she was anticipating more expectation from him. Whilst thinking about Viktor's possible plot for Osterode and also the relationship of Elen and Lim with Tigre, Valentina was plotting another scheme to tease him again. Role in Melisande's Uprising in Nice Main Article: Melisande's Uprising Valentina participated Tigre's and the Moonlight Knights's return to Nice Royal Palace in order to see Queen Regin, much to Elen's and Lim's dismay. Having greeted by Nice residents, Valentina and other Moonlight Knights heroes entered into Royal Palace's Audience Room to meet Regin and other Brunish aristocrats and retainers. During the meeting, Valentina asked Regin regarding the war against Sachstein and suggested to launch an invasion upon Brune's western enemy, to which Regin denied because of her bigger plan that is yet to be revealed. After the meeting, Valentina decided to take a stroll within the Royal Palace where she accidently eavesdropping a conversation between Elen and Celpet. Whilst Elen walked to the Royal Garden, Valentina appeared from behind while congratulated Elen for making a rousing speech to Celpet, much to Elen annoyance. Having teasing the relationship between Elen and Tigre, Valentina "advised" Elen to be initiative unto her relationship or she might losing him should this relation persists any longer, further adds that she would do anything in order to obtain she yearns for, since she understands her incapability in making a choice because of her "limited" power. Before Elen could say anything, Valentina informed the Wind Vanadis that she will be leaving to her guest room for her rest and walked away. Inside her guest room, Valentina muttered her interest upon Tigre and her disappointment for unable to see the Black Bow's true power Plainville Field. In order to confirm that power herself, the Void Vanadis wrote a letter of false accusation against Tigre's "treason"-where she claimed the young Earl was going to "cede" one of Brune territories (presumably Alsace) to Zhcted-to Celpet while anticipating Melisande's next move and reading a book. Little to even Valentina's knowledge however, conspiracies have already brewing within Nice Royal Palace. Powers and abilities *'Umbrakinesis': As a void Vanadis, Valentina's powers are based on void and shadows. She can even open a portal that allowed her to go anywhere as she wishes. *'Stealth': Valentina is very skilled in hiding her presence in the enemy's camp without detected by anyone, and not even her fellow Vanadis are able to detect her. *'Teleportation': Valentina can teleport almost anywhere at anytime as she pleased. Unlike Sofy's counterpart however, Valentina's teleportation can passed through even the sturdiest walls by opening a void portal, where even the air is cut by her Viralt. Strangely enough, Valentina is also the only Vanadis did not strain much stamina every time she used them (she lied about her poor health condition). Weapons and Equipment *'Ezendeis'-Void/Darkness type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Valentina's primary weapon is her Ezendeis, the Grim Reaper like Scythe. She can uses Ezendeis to create a portal by slicing through an air and teleported away with ease. *'Flammable Flower': Rubbing the flowers on her dress can easily ignite fire. She can use it to cause chaos to enemy camp. Trivia *Valentina is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mila, Sofya & Olga. *Valentina's age shared with Sofy's and Fine's, which is in 20's. *Interestingly, Valentina is an avid reader and has been having fantasies about fairy tales since her childhood. *It is revealed that unlike most Vanadises, who were born in a common background, Valentina is born in a aristocrat background due to House Estes's status as a descendant family to the Zhcted nobility. So even with slightest possibilities, Valentina might has a chance to be one of the successors for Zhcted's crown. **Of all seven Vanadises, Liza (although her origins was considered illegitimate) and Valentina are the only Vanadises who are born with their nobility status.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2 *Only in an anime exclusive, Valentina attended in Elen's meeting with the king. *Valentina's Japanese Seiyū, Hitomi Harada is also a singer who sung the anime's ending song. *Throughout the story, Valentina's plan is almost in jeopardy after she discovers Tigre has making relationships with every Vanadis except herself, which may ruin her plan in the future. Nevertheless, it didn't stop Valentina from attempting to tease or obtain Tigre Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2 Page 110 from other Vanadises but yet to make relationship or affiliation with the Brune Hero, despite her on-growing interest towards the Young Earl. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted Category:Moonlight Knights